<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cobblestone by winxixia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776137">Cobblestone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winxixia/pseuds/winxixia'>winxixia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>If Square Enix won't save Jasper then I will, Implied Serenade - Freeform, Jasper is sad, M/M, background Luminerik, give him a hug, so here is my 56232465323th fic about repented Jasper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winxixia/pseuds/winxixia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the world had been saved, Jasper wonders where he belongs and regrets his past actions. This is when King Carnelian orders him to go to Cobblestone to help for the repairs. Will he be able to find his path and make peace with his past?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The party was in full swing. Laughters echoed from every direction as dancers were twirling in the ballroom, happy to be safe since the evil was finally defeated once and for all - Kalasmos was no more. Heliodor was celebrating it, in the town and inside the castle as well. To make amends, King Carnelian had invited the villagers of Cobblestone for a celebration, before he would lend them men and materials to rebuild their home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper wasn’t among them. He locked himself in his room, pretending he hadn’t yet recovered fully from his injury and so needed more rest. The truth was, he had no intention in joining in. He would either get pity glares from the soldiers and servants, and hateful looks from the commoners. For some he was a cruel traitor, for others a lost soul. The shame of being spared was more painful than death, carved into his flesh, reminding him of his poor choices every time he looked at himself in the mirror. He was still alive out of pity and hated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft knock on the door interrupted his brooding. Probably a maid bringing him a plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“State your business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper, it… It is I. I brought you your dinner. May I enter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heavily sighed. He prefered a maid, in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no intention of eating tonight, Hendrik. You may leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you ate nothing today… You need all your strength to heal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My diet is none of your concern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so stubborn. If you refuse to open, I understand. I will leave the tray by your door.”</span>
</p><p><span>He heard some noise outside, metal put down on the floor, before Hendrik spoke </span> <span>again.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Please eat. So you can recover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, indeed. The king wishes to see you tomorrow, after the training of the newest recruits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be there. Are you done now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Hendrik sigh outside before walking away. Jasper waited for the footsteps to disappear in the distance to get out of bed and open his door. He bended to pick up the tray. There was a plate of delicate meat and vegetables, a bottle of fine wine, and mostly fruit sandwiches. The blond looked in the distance. He finally went back in to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His armor having been sent to a blacksmith for repair, he had no choice but to wear regular clothes - not that they were that regular, as he was from noble extraction. Hendrik was waiting for him outside, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. Jasper bit down a snarky remark and ignored him. The tall man walked behind him in silence, his black armor clanking loudly at each step he took. The soldiers bowed before them and opened the doors of the throne room. The king saluted them as they kneeled in front of the throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand up. Jasper, how are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, your Majesty. I have been recovering well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It pleases me to hear so. Tomorrow, as you know, some of our men will leave the castle to go to Cobblestone with building materials. I want you to go with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, Jasper still isn’t fully healed yet!” Hendrik objected before Jasper could say anything. He gave him a dark glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hendrik. Also, I won’t disobey a direct order from our Majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand you worry for your friend, Hendrik, but I asked our healers about his condition before taking this decision. They assured me he recovered enough for this. Plus, Jasper, I trust you to organize the teams and lead the reconstruction as well as holding a register about the resources needed and their cost. I expect paperwork from you, mostly. You led soldiers to fight, you can lead the reconstruction. A lot was done already. Do you feel yourself capable of fulfilling this task?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now, take the rest of the day to prepare your bags. Do not worry about the paper, you will be provided with plenty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, what about me?” Hendrik asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will stay at the castle, Hendrik, to train the latest recruits. Also, my daughter is working to rehabilitate the downtown of Heliodor and might need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendrik looked like he wanted to go against his king’s order, though he didn’t say anything. They left the throne room. Jasper walked to his quarters. At least he meant to do that. He felt a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper, are you alright? I can talk to the king… I can ask him to let you stay-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you afraid I could sell my soul to another demon lord?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-? No! No, I don’t think that, Jasper! I see you are still very pale, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper, please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me, Hendrik. I won’t harm the villagers again. I won’t try to destroy their home. I can do the work I was given. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get ready to depart tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped away, ignoring the man who once was his friend. He locked the door of his room behind him and went to his sofa. He was more tired than he was willing to confess. Between nightmares keeping him awake at night, and less food eaten as he didn’t feel hungry… He shook his head. He had better to do than letting his bad thoughts overcome him. He took clothes out of his wardrobe, inspecting them. He almost expected them to be useless, made for banquets instead of regular soldier’s life; he was wrong. He had many spare pants and shirts to wear under his armour - all in white. It was he found comforting, reminding him of the very beginning of his life with his mother - yet, right now, they looked wrong. It would be covered with dirt and be very visible… However, he didn’t have the time to get new clothes. He put on the side what he was bringing, and the rest went back where it belonged. He also took a vest, then a scarf he had bought in Snifflheim, years ago. He would have to replace it. It took him barely an hour to get everything ready. Clothes, books, soap, comb, several potions for his hair. He didn’t need to take too much, and he wasn’t far away from Heliodor - he could always take a day or two to get what he needed.There was still time before dinner, so he decided to visit the town, have a few pastries, get a new scarf… He grabbed a coat and exited his room, hoping to not see Hendrik on his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dodged Hendrik who was walking in the distance, and left the castle. The soldiers greeted him, not wary of him in the least - the king had told Jasper was a victim of Mordegon’s plans just as himself, who had used his powers to manipulate him. Jasper knew he should be grateful to have been saved and allowed to keep his statut, yet it wasn’t what he was thinking. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> betrayed his country on purpose, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt people with a smile on his face. Wouldn’t have he been stopped, the world could have been destroyed. They were far too kind to him… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found what he needed quickly. However, he decided to wander in town for the rest of the afternoon, going to his favorite bakery in town, sitting with a book near the plaza and listening to a music band, tossing a few coins in the hat they extended to him. When the sun began to set, he stood up and went back to the castle, and so his room. He lit a candle then sat at his desk to read a book  and update his diary. That too he would have to replace soon. He had stopped filling it for years - almost sixteen years, when he was Modergon’s right hand - but now he found the exercise cathartic. He turned the old pages, reading the words he once wrote. Gosh did he write about Hendrik. All the admiration he had once for him, hopes since long gone to protect the kingdom together… Childish expectations. He was no more a promising young knight, but a middle-aged man having failed everyone, including himself. A shadow of who he had been, that lingered in the corridors and haunted the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door made him come back to his senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper… It’s… Me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Hendrik. Why was it always Hendrik. Dinner, again? He was starting to hate dinners, they were always interrupting him in his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m busy, Hendrik. Go find someone else to have dinner with. This will be better, for both our sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Jasper. Please. I want to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper closed his diary, frustrated. Hendrik wasn’t about to leave and he didn’t want anyone to see him being scolded outside of the room. He didn’t like it, but he chose to let him in. The broader knight seemed less impressive in trousers, without a large black armour protecting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper… Thank you for-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not bother to start. I have no intention of listening to you. I figured it would be better to tell you straight in the eyes instead of yelling at my door. Now, listen: stop being so clingy. I do need you to bring me dinner. I do not need you to worry about me and walk behind me each time I go somewhere. I do not need your pity. I do not need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence louder than screams. Hendrik looked… Jasper didn’t know how to describe it. He could almost hear his heart break in infinite pieces, reduced to dust. The man took a step back, almost stumbling. Yet, Jasper didn’t stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are no longer friends, Hendrik. We are barely coworkers nowaday. So stop acting as if nothing had happened these last sixteen years. This is too late for you to try to fix our friendship.” He paused. “Now you can leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendrik didn’t leave. He was staring at the floor, fists clenching hard and trembling, and his eyes shining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… do not ask for your forgiveness. I… I only…” He coughed. “I want for you to… to be fine and recover. I never intended to make you… feel weak. You are plenty capable of achieving anything on your own… I… I...” He took a deep breath. “Forgive me for overstepping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left the room quickly. Jasper stared at the closed door before taking his head in his hands. He had gone too far to chase Hendrik. Yes, he was still mad for years of feeling like a burden instead of an equal. Yes, Hendrik was clingy, always on his heels to be sure he wouldn’t faint and bleed out from his injury somewhere in the castle, as it almost happened once or twice. He didn’t need a sad puppy after him, wasting his life caring about him. It was time he moved on, and lived for himself. He was a decade late; Jasper was a war criminal, whether he liked or not, and too much time had passed. And yet… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper had once loved Hendrik. He could feel that he still did, even though he wouldn’t acknowledge it. It was too late anyway. Feelings were as useless as dinners…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke up early - way too early. Another nightmare again. After a moment of his head spinning due to a skipped dinner and poor sleep schedule, he managed to sit. They felt too real, from a time where he hadn’t been stopped in time, a time of chaos... and </span>
  <em>
    <span>death</span>
  </em>
  <span>, including his own. He slowly dressed, looking at the sun rising on the sleepy castle. Was Hendrik already awake? Jasper regretted what he had said. Putting all the blame on him… was unfair. He should have chosen other words, less hurtful… He wouldn’t leave before two hours, it was enough. He could always bring breakfast… He stepped outside, blinking. Hendrik was outside his own room, at the other end of the corridor. He seemed to startle and look for an escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hendrik!” The man froze. Jasper approached him carefully. He could see he had red, puffy eyes - he too had nightmares, so this could explain that… If they hadn’t argued the night before, or more exactly if Jasper hadn’t lashed out on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper… Forgive me, I… I didn’t not mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being sorry, now? For getting breakfast? Some fresh air? Hendrik, I-I’m the one who should apologize. To you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendrik raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what? Being honest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For being cruel. Yesterday, I… I didn’t treat you right. You did not deserve to hear any of it. There were other ways to express it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... So this is really what you think… What is the point of our current conversation then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to move on, Hendrik. Live your life, don’t waste it by trying to protect me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not wasting my life!” Jasper took a step back, startled. Hendrik spoke with a softer voice. “I am not wasting my life. I spent too long looking away, leaving you behind… This is not a mistake I wished to repeat… But I went too far and did the exact opposite…” He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. “Forgive me… It seems I am stuck in the past. I… Know that I regret… ruining our friendship. It meant… everything. T-thank you… For having been here… and I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he didn’t know Hendrik better, he would think he was guilt-tripping him. But he knew better. Hendrik meant it when he said he was full of regrets. Jasper wanted to reach for him, apologize, say he did not mean it before offering him to have breakfast together. However, that wouldn’t help him to move forward, he realized. In the end, he just left without a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He skipped breakfast. He had no appetite left anyway. He watched servants carrying his luggages for him to the castle gates. The King was already there, watching the departure of his soldiers. He nodded at Jasper, who bowed in return. Soon, the soldiers mounted their horses, led by the blond. He was wearing comfortable outfits. Maybe, this way, he wouldn’t remember the population of Heliodor of his last visit… At least not too much. The Heliodorians cheered for them as they travelled through the town. They didn’t know about Jasper, King Carnelian having forbidden to mention to anyone outside the castle about his actions. To see so many admirative faces turned towards him… made him feel good. They left the town peacefully. There was no Hendrik in sight which he appreciated, or so he wanted to believe; the twist of his stomach said otherwise. They stopped at lunch to eat something and let the horses drink, then they resumed their travel.They reached Cobblestone in late afternoon. Jasper could see several villagers gathering around the entrance. They were murmuring when he saluted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings. I am Jasper, general of Heliodor. His Majesty King Carnelian sent some men and I to bring you our help to rebuild your village, to repent for our vile actions. I think he had a messenger sent to you to announce our arrival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yours.” A blonde girl whispered. He remembered her. She was the childhood friend of the Luminary. Just an ordinary girl, whose only thought was to marry the boy she was raised with. He ignored her comment. She was right to be wary - last time they had met wasn’t a happy time for her. She probably had to deal with dark thoughts that would haunt her for the rest of her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We brought stones and everything we thought would be useful for the construction. I also brought registers, to see what is used and what is lacking. If you have any request, you can tell me directly or have someone playing messager for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was aware didn’t want to have anything to do with him, so keeping interactions limited was better for both sides. The mayor came to greet them and give them a tour of the village. He tried to act politely although his eyes said otherwise. But who could blame him?</span>
</p><p><span>There were murmurs around them. Piercing, angry eyes were glaring at Jasper, the cruel man who had their village destroyed </span> <span>and who almost killed them. </span></p><p>
  <span>Half of the buildings were already, to his surprise. They started the reconstruction as soon as they had come back, setting tents, getting rid of scraps. There was a large valley after the ruins where they stopped, getting off the horses to let them join those already eating grass. Then the Heliodorians built their camp. Jasper put his tent as far away as he could. He had taken a small one, for regular soldiers, instead of his usual, big tent. He would be sleeping in it alone, and there would be another tent for him to work in during the day. He still had several travelling mattresses, he couldn't bear to sleep on the ground. He left his luggages by his side and put a candle on the small stool. Then he exited the tent to start his work. He took several sheets and a pencil to take notes about the buildings: which were done, which were being repaired, which had yet to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already working, are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw a woman close to him, with a large cook hat and an apron. The mother of the Luminary, or rather the woman who had raised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer not to lose time.” Jasper answered. “So I can work more efficiently. It will be easier if I already know what we need to have delivered from Heliodor. Also, I noticed a few other buildings in the valley that looked unused… Are you willing to have them rebuilt to have more room to put tools in or just to have more citizens in the future?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We thought about this, indeed. But it isn’t what we really want, actually. In Heliodor, we had met a lot of folks who expressed their wish to take a vacation to our village. So we were considering building an inn, there, on the unused zone close to the entrance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An inn?! I do not mean to disrespect, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are aware it is a difficult task, however it isn’t something we started thinking about just recently. I believe there was one inn in the village long ago, but the owner was too old to keep running it, and no one took his place. So it was closed and abandoned, then it was destroyed to use the stones to build other things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I see. Would you work in it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Also, the young Gemma is willing to help me. We may have one or two more villagers who could join us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper spent several minutes discussing the potential inn, asking how many rooms they wanted, if they had enough fabric. He made the mental note to ask for an architect to come to make the blueprint for the building. Amber, as the woman was called, was easy going and sympathetic. At the end of their conversation, she offered him to join for dinner, as she made stew for the Heliodorians. Jasper declined, pretending to have eaten too much for lunch. A blatant lie. It didn’t fool the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have something still. Our bread is excellent, both in taste and in helping feeling better. It’s your choice though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then walked away. Jasper went back to his tent, already working on his notes, writing better. He didn’t attend dinner, and nobody came to offer him some.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spent his days doing paperwork, endless lists of materials, whether used or needed. Only Amber really agreed to talk to him, and sometimes the mayor, so he would discuss the next steps with those two only. He would soon have to send the carts back to Heliodor to get more stones and wood. He was sitting a lot, taking notes, making estimations for the costs. Sometimes he would walk around, papers in hand, lending a hand only when there was no one else around. He would often feed the horses on mornings, petting them and bringing treats - maybe too much. He would often see Gemma too, who was always up early to prepare breakfasts. She glared at him each time she saw him, without a word. Not that he said any in return. He wasn’t here to make friends. Tea was enough as a breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or so he thought. Turns out that skipping both breakfast and dinner wasn’t healthy at all, who could have guessed.  It was a very hot day, and there was too much sunlight. He had the most violent nightmare, the kind of clinging to you after waking up and not letting go. Tea didn’t fix it. It would soon be lunch time, yet Jasper didn’t want to eat. He had a long list of supplies to write down and send to Heliodor and preparations to make, and he didn’t want to stop now. Why was the sun so bright? He hated it. Curse the sun. Curse this village. Curse the Luminary for saving his life. Curse Hendrik-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Are you listening to me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper lifted his head slowly, blinking in confusion. Gemma was standing in front of him, frowning and her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Did you hear me?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Erm. No. Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said… Lunch is ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not see how this is concerning me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think we didn’t notice you were barely eating anything at all? I don’t really care, but we don’t want to have to explain to Your King that you died from playing difficult with food. We won’t poison yours if that’s what’s worrying you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starving yourself won’t make us forgive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper dropped his quill. He stared at the blonde, dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t…” He was at loss for words. He coughed. “I am not starving myself, and especially not for that purpose!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so. For now, you should come and eat something before you faint. Amber made stew; she’s the one who sent me. She said that if you really are sorry for what you’ve done to us, you’ll come eat something even if it is just a bite. Because you need all your strength to work properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Is that all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She turned and started to walk away, but then stopped. “Oh, right. Eleven is here, with his friends. Such as Sir Hendrik. Amber said you should come say hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper really hated lunches.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Luminary is visiting and Jasper isn't happy about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire village was reunited near the church, having set tables and chairs everywhere so everyone could eat together: the villagers, the soldiers… the Luminary and his party… and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>the literal music band they had brought with them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> How he could have missed this was beyond his comprehension. The village wasn’t that big, and the wind carried all sorts of noises. He was more exhausted than he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood in a distance, feeling awkward, while his eyes were wandering, looking at the people and searching for someone, whom he found. Hendrik was there, as Gemma said. He was talking with the jester - Sylvando - under a tree. It seemed to be funny, as they both laughed together. Jasper’s chest tightened. So his old friend had finally found happiness, with someone else… Good for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper took a step back, then another. He shouldn’t have come. He hated what he was seeing. He didn’t see the person standing next to him, and he almost bumped into them. They smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Jasper.” He recognized Serena, the healer. She was the only tolerable member of the Luminary’s group. She too had saved his life, casting a spell when he was hit to close the wound in his chest, her face serious and focused. While he wasn’t really thankful for it, he thought she deserved at least a greeting. He respected healers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good day, Serena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl smiled and clapped her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you remember my name! Forgive me if I startled you. How are you feeling since…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since the day his master had abandoned and tried to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wound is no more, thanks to your intervention. The King sent me here on vacation to get some fresh air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? How kind of him! It really helps to recover, and the climate is so invigorating in this village! Plus the food is so good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t take irony, could she. Jasper made the mental note to not try using it too much. She tilted her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem to be very well, though. As if you weren’t eating nor sleeping enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was easily distracted but she could be quite observant at times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t look convinced at all. Yet she smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The people here made a big meal for lunch. I’m sure you’ll find something good to eat! Amber’s stew is delicious! Let’s go together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dreamt of her, sometimes. In those dreams, or more exactly nightmares, she was wearing her hair short, as to express her mourning for her twin sister who had died protecting her and their friends… from his actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. She was waiting for him. He adjusted his bangs, then nodded. She just beamed and took his arm to lead him straight to the person he wanted to avoid. They looked at each other for a brief moment before breaking eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Jasper.” The Luminary smiled politely. “I’m glad you’re joining us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only one.” The thief murmured, sitting close to his boyfriend, an arm wrapped around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad too!” Serena objected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Serena, you’re happy to see everyone.” Her twin sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, children.” The jester interrupted them, tsiking and making a disapprobation gesture. “Today is a great day where we are all reunited together in the same place since we defeated Kalasmos! Let’s eat and drink and sing and dance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvando is right”. Princess Jade agreed, pushing a bowl of stew in Jasper’s direction. “Now come and eat with us. There is a free seat next to Hendrik.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendrik stared at her, with horror on his face. She glared at him in return, and he said nothing, not even when Jasper reluctantly sat next to him. He took the bowl prepared for him then ate small bites of food. The discussion, previously interrupted by his arrival, started again. He paid no attention, wishing to leave the lunch soon. Unfortunately, his bowl got refilled twice, and he was handed fruit sandwiches then pastries. He didn’t remember the last time he had eaten so much. He stayed resolutely silent the whole time. He watched Sylvando’s group - the soldiers of smile, as they called themselves - sing and dance. He was desperately praying for them to not come in his direction. He wasn’t fond of dancing. However, it wasn’t the case for the young people around him. The Luminary took the thief’s hand and led him between the dancers to spin with him. The princess had gone with the blushing healer, while the tiny mage was dancing in the middle of the weird stage with fake horses and feathers, that the jester had brought. Himself was dancing on it, passion apparent in every of his moves. Jasper was left alone with Hendrik. The man had said nothing during the entire lunch, like a black statue. They stayed silent for several moments, before he stood up and walked away. Jasper was by himself at the end of the table. Wasn’t it what he wanted? Pushing others away… Nothing had changed after Mordegon’s defeat, or even Kalasmos’... How pathetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a small noise in front of him. A steam cup of tea was on the table, right in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought… You would like some. It is lemon tea. With sugar. Four cubes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His favourite tea. Hendrik sat back by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Jasper murmured. He brought the beverage to his lips. It was really good. He savoured his tea slowly, enjoying the taste and the amount of sugar he was ingurgitating. “Aren’t you going to dance?” He asked as he was finished. “I’m sure many ladies here would like to dance with their savior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not their savior.” Hendrik retorted. “I was only his shield. Eleven is the real savior. He was chosen to banish the evil from this world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet he spared a monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that how you see yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was. And so did everyone else but some idiots like Hendrik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tired of this party. He stood up and quickly retreated to his tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you still here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper was pointing accusingly at Hendrik. The party was over and the Luminary and his weird friends had left. Except for the one man in Erdrea he didn’t want to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t His Majesty ask you to train the soldiers?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did. However, his latest order was to help here, and lead the conveys of material to Heliodor and back. There are still monsters on this land. He wishes to be cautious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper grumbled, but couldn’t do anything against a direct order from his king. He sighed and handed the man a piece of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are running out of stones and iron. I was about to send someone to the castle about it. You can take care of that. Find a soldier who could go to the castle, so they prepare what we need and you can go and gather it tomorrow, to come back in two days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… see. I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful. Now leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendrik sighed and took the sheet of paper, before putting a foaming cup of tea down on Jasper’s desk. The blond huffed, but drank nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another problem came up. Where would Hendrik sleep? The Luminary left with all the tents he had brought with him, and there was no spare anywhere in the village. Hendrik suggested sleeping in the stable, but Amber objected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper’s tent is big enough for two people, so why don’t you share? It will be better than sleeping on hay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt betrayed by the only tolerable person in this cursed village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not wish to bother Jasper… I can sleep on the grass outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper felt the gazes of the people of Cobblestone on him. He could hear them think he was a selfish prick, that not only destroyed their village and tried to kill them, but he was also being a real jerk to the man who spared their life. He was cornered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can share the tent.” He simply said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me for invading your private space…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not mention it. We both wish we didn’t have to do that, but that is how life is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… I can sleep outside. I know you prefer to be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I know you would rather be alone with your jester.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Excuse me, what did you just say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Do not pretend there is nothing going on between the two of you. I saw you. Anyway, we are unfortunately coworkers having to share the same space for some time-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not fancy Sylvando.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and you need to be ready for tomorrow… Hum? What did you just say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not fancy Sylvando.” Hendrik repeated. “He is a good friend, but that is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sorry for intruding. I will try taking as little room as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to snore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasper couldn’t sleep. Each time he closed his eyes, he had visions of Hendrik striking him with his greatsword, before leaving him for dead without looking back. They were the worst nightmares. Hendrik ignoring him was what led to such poor decisions. Jasper wanted to be his equal , to be recognized by him, to be seen… Not to be abandoned again. Even now, he wanted Hendrik to look at him, but he couldn’t look back anymore. He went too far, somewhere nobody could follow. He was more alone than he ever had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep was failing him that night, while the other man was sleeping peacefully, snoring lightly. Jasper took his scarf and a vest before exiting the tent quietly. He needed a night walk. The starry sky was very bright that night, so much that he hesitated bringing a lantern with him. He did anyway, in case he couldn’t go back. He lighted it outside, then started walking. He listened to the sounds of the wind in the trees, the water running over stone, the owls. A peaceful, but chilly moment. He hugged himself to try staying warm, though it wasn’t a success. There were a few people outside, whom he greeted quietly. After walking around the building twice, he went back to the small valley and took a seat on the pond. He left his lantern by his side after putting the candle out. He listened to the water while looking up. He eventually laid down. Even from there, he could see the Yggdrasil glowing. The tree of life really was beautiful… Yet it kept reminding him of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> day… He couldn’t forget. He couldn’t forgive himself. No one should forgive him. What should he do, then? He had thought of running away. Leaving everything and everyone, to be a regular traveller. However, it would be too kind, far too kind. He should be rotting in a cell for the rest of his life. Who would miss him? Some claimed they cared about him, yes, although time changes everything. They would forget. Wasn’t it what he deserved after all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching. He knew who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Hendrik?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed you were not in the tent but outside, on the pond, before you blew the candle… You weren’t coming back, and… I thought you might be cold. So I thought I could give you a blanket at least. I’m sorry if I’m overstepping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cold indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take the blanket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendrik spread it and covered him before he could say anything, then stepped back. The silence that followed was filled with Hendrik’s unspoken questions. Jasper could hear him think, though he wasn’t saying anything. It was easy to guess he had their last conversation in Heliodor in mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just ask your question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took the broader man by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not want to bother you even more…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I won’t catch a cold. Yes, I sometimes walk at night when I cannot sleep. I come here and think. About my life. About my non-existing punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your shame and pain are enough punishment. His Majesty didn't want you to have to deal with even more. He wants you to forgive him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the one who betrayed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he participated in pushing you into the embrace of darkness. He sent you here to make peace with Cobblestone and yourself. Punition is not the only thing one can get from misbehaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Misbehaving’ isn’t close to what I have done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m tired. Thank you for the blanket. Keep it next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper threw the blanket at Hendrik before going back to sleep on his mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendrik left Cobblestone at dawn. He had followed Jasper’s orders and sent a scout the previous day with the list of materials to prepare, while himself took care of the carts. He tried not to wake Jasper up, but the blond wasn’t sleeping. Still he pretended to be sleeping. He didn’t want to talk to him. He washed his face and looked at his reflection. He looked awful. The bags under his eyes kept darkening each day passing. He found breakfast right outside the tent, on a small table. There were fruit sandwiches and tea. He had not changed a bit… He was the same sentimental fool as ever. He ate the food nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched the future inn. It was still missing half the walls, however it didn’t look bad. It was very promising. The doors were being crafted since there was no more stone to care about the rest of the building. He had noticed Gemma sewing with other people, working on carpets and curtains. He was almost certain some were always making furnitures or at least thinking about them. He was about to leave when he saw something quickly in his direction. He caught it instinctively. It was Gemma’s bandana. The girl was running in his direction, rushing to not lose her precious piece of cloth. She didn’t look happy to see he was the one catching it. Yet she accepted it when he handed it back to her before he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hum… Thank you!” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He half turned, surprised, then nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day went smoothly, and so started the next one. Gemma had taken Hendrik’s place to bring him food. At first, Jasper thought she wanted to repay whatever debt she believed she had with him but he was wrong. It was a selfless gesture. She would serve him tea and chat about the weather and what she had planned to do during the day, or what she had achieved. She was only a young girl trying to help her village. Jasper was grateful he was stopped before killing her coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything went wrong in the late afternoon. Jasper and Gemma were discussing the colours of curtains - the knight suggested diversity to make all the bedrooms different, and a common colour representing the village for the main room - they heard screams and screeches. He only had the time to lift his head to see a Geruda flying over the village… carrying a weeping child within its claws. He gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no… It’s Cole!” Gemma exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MY SON!” A woman was yelling and crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir Hendrik won’t be here before a few hours!” A villager lamented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send a scout!” Another screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper was no longer listening. He was running. The monster was going to Cobblestone Falls. He rushed inside his tent to retrieve his two swords, before leaving it. He didn’t stop once even though his legs and lungs were burning. He would have to go back to training… If he only…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered the cave, jumping over the bridges, climbing as fast as his muscles let him. The child was in danger, he couldn’t wait for help to come. He had heard the villagers saying that Derek, old friend of Erik and now the shopkeeper, had too been attacked. Later, the Luminary went here to visit with his boyfriend and they also faced foes. Why did nobody care to send knights to clean the area?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached a tiny glade not long before the top. He wanted to breathe, but then he heard the boy - Cole. He was calling out for help, crying hysterically. There were three Gerudas now… One of them screeched and dived to hurt the child. It never reached him. Jasper cut it in half before he could hurt Cole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HIDE BEHIND THE ROCKS!” Jasper ordered, pulling him up. The boy obeyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monsters were furious. He dodged sharp claws, jumping on the side and parried, only to feel the flesh on his arm being torn. He hadn’t been fast enough. His agility was his only advantage against Hendrik and weeks of recovery went against it. He gritted his teeth. He was no young soldier! The second monster disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Jasper smirked. He still was good with his two swords. Cole’s howling gave him goosebumps and his heart almost stopped. The last Geruda was holding him by his tunic. It let go when Jasper ran to him, and it flew higher when the knight attacked. Jasper was starting to feel weak and tired. He looked down at the boy. Cole was crying but uninjured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BEHIND YOU!” He cried. Jasper grabbed him and jumped on the side before thinking. He felt a sharp pain on his back. He should have blocked the claws instead of making this pathetic attempt to avoid the unavoidable. He hid the child behind a tree and faced the last flying monster. It was flying at a distance above him. It plunged. Jasper took a step back and plunged his swords into the Geruda. It screeched as it crashed on the ground and disappeared. Jasper took a deep breath. He did it. Even after weeks of lack of training and losing weight and muscles, even without his thick armour to protect him, he won. He protected the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his face to look for him. The child was curled up, crying soundlessly, trying to hide from the world and its violence. The knight took a step forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boy. You are safe. They are dead. They will never try to harm you again.” He kneeled down a few steps from him, to not invade his space. The child sniffed and turned to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we… Can we go home now? I want to see Mommyyyyy…" The child whined. Jasper nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will take you to her. Can you stand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for him, offering his uninjured hand. The boy clinged to it as if the knight was about to disappear, to leave him alone for other monsters to attack him. With a sigh, the man lifted him to hold him securely. His arm and back hurt, but he could bear with it. He walked quickly, as much as he could. Thankfully, no more monsters tried to attack them, because Jasper was honestly not sure he could fight more and especially protect the child, in such a closed space. He was relieved to see the daylight coming from the entrance of the cave. It hurt his eyes once he got outside, without feeling really bothered by it. He took a deep breath. They made it out, alive. He could now relax-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JASPER!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Or not. The voice has startled him and the child, and seemingly all the birds in the region. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through his half closed lids, the knight could see a dark figure approaching at a high speed. Loud steps and clattering iron were resonating, just like the voice did a moment before. Hendrik stopped in front of them, panting and greatsword in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hendrik.” Jasper said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are injured!” Hendrik exclaimed, eyes widening at the torn fabrics and the red stains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are merely scratches. I had worse. I just need to have them cleaned and patched. Same goes for the boy. Now let us-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you gone mad?!” Now the broader man was yelling. “Going alone, with no armour on, in your state! You could have been killed! How could you have been this foolish?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Jasper was getting upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you have prefered that I waited patiently for soldiers to come from the castle for the Goddess knows how long, and let the worst happen to this child? Did you forget I am a knight, too? I am not the weak, little man you believe I am!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have been killed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same goes for the boy! Can’t you just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child interrupted them, suddenly wailing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I WANT MY MOMMYYYYYY! WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will see her soon, boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper patted the boy’s back awkwardly, shooting Hendrik a dark glare as he walked past him. He tried to comfort the child but he wouldn’t listen. All he could do was give him back to his mother as soon as possible. He had never been good with crying children. He tried to focus on him nevertheless to not think about Hendrik. To think he dared imply Jasper couldn’t fight a few monsters on his own… It was infuriating him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“COLE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s mother, followed by villagers, was waiting for them near the village. As soon as she saw them, she rushed toward them, arms wide open to cradle her son. The child cried, burying his head in her shoulder. Jasper looked at them, and almost envied this family, and this child that had such caring parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper looked at Amber, who had just talked to him. She wore a concerned expression on her face, which he didn’t understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am fine. Some water to clean the wounds will do. I can still work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Work when you are injured?” Hendrik protested. “Do not think about it! You need to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To spend again days doing absolutely nothing?! To be useless once more?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not being useless to take time to rest when you are unwell! A lot has happened lately, and no one thinks-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t think! I can finally try to make amend for what I have done, and I won’t let you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys! That’s enough!” Amber separated them. “This is not the time to argue! Jasper, follow me, I will clean the wounds and patch them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a question, so Jasper simply followed. To be given orders by a commoner… Well, anything taking him away from Hendrik and preventing him from spilling some shameful truths. He entered the house of the woman and sat on a chair after she invited him to do so. He took his shirt off - at this point, he couldn’t be more ashamed. He had been ridiculous. Each interaction with Hendrik made him look dumb, like a young angry teenager who didn’t want to confess to the boy she liked. He shivered at the cold water on his skin. His thoughts soon went back to Hendrik. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, not after years of knowing him - even though half of them were dedicated to hate and ruin him. Yet, despite knowing all of his crimes, the man still wanted to be close to him… The fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, all clean.” Once again, Amber’s voice took him back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you… Amber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, let me patch this. Except if you can cast a healing spell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… cannot use any. Bandages are enough, it’s not as bad as it looks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Give me a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited patiently. Once Amber was done, he thanked her and stood up. His shirt was stained and torn beyond repair… He could at least wash it and use the fabric as a rag. The problem being, he had to go to his tent shirtless, and it was outside the village… Having his wound cleaned by someone was something, showing his skin to dozens of people was another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amber, may I… borrow some clothes please? I… don’t feel comfortable walking like this in the village…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Here, you can keep it, if you don’t mind old work tunics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not in the position to refuse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will you do with this shirt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I fear. I was thinking it could be used as a rag. It is too damaged to be worth fixing it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. I’ll take it in exchange for the tunic, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Thank you for tending to my wounds. You didn’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did. Thank you for saving Cole. Honestly, this boy keeps getting himself in trouble… I’m glad you were here. Else the worst could have happened…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... It was my duty. I… Despite everything… well, I-I was a former knight. Before… Before I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are still a knight, Jasper.” Amber’s voice was soothing. “You may have lost yourself for some time, but I can see you are no longer the man who came to this village for the first time with bad intentions. You are someone who tries to redeem himself but fears to not do enough and be rejected once more. Let me assure you that we see your efforts. Redemption is a long trip, but you are lucky to have people willing to go with you. There is my son, of course, he even asked me to help you feel integrated. Do I need to mention Hendrik? He tries to give you space, but it is clear he deeply cares for you and only wants to be well, though he doesn’t know how to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... What do you think I should do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell you how to behave. Though I think you should give yourself a chance to be happy, and accept you too need time to heal. And no, I’m not only referring to physical wounds. Now, go back to your tent, and just rest. Read a book or anything, but don't work!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper thanked her and left. There was no shiny black armor around. A villager informed that Hendrik went back to the cave to make sure there was no other dangerous monster left around. Apparently he was also planning on doing it in the region surrounding the village. Jasper thought he was taking it a little too far. He quickly walked to his tent. He sat inside, unsure of what to do. He picked a book he had brought in case he would have some time for himself. He still hadn’t read anything since he was in this village. He read several pages, lying on his good side to no press on his wounds. He let it slip and fall by his side, as he covered himself with his blanket and closed his eyes. He hated naps, they were a waste of time, yet he was craving one right now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it!<br/>There was some action in this chapter... Monsters! Social interactions! Bonding moments!<br/>Next chapter will be the last. It will be uploaded on Monday too. Hoping to see you then! Thank you again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He startled awake. Another nightmare? He really couldn’t rest… The night had fallen, but there was a burning candle on the stool, giving him enough light to see his surroundings. He sat down and loosened the bandage around his arm. He was shocked to see that the wound was gone. He looked toward the corner of the tent, where pieces of black metal were resting. Of course. How foolish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper found him outside, sitting on a bench near the campfire. Everyone had apparently gone to bed, tired either from working or travelling all day, but Hendrik. He turned as Jasper approached him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I should thank you for the healing spell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... No need to thank me. I should have done it right away… Instead of yelling at you…” He threw some wood in the fire, looking at the flames dancing in the air with a pained expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you willing to spend the whole night awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will go soon... “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an obvious lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself then. But don’t you go catch a cold. There is no healer here but you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not a healer… Just some… Just a knight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendrik was clearly in a poor mood. Jasper was debating inside, whether he should inquire about it or go back to sleep. He guessed he could listen. He took a seat at the other edge of the bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is bothering you tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I do not wish to bother you with my moods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am offering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I was scared. Today. When I came back to Cobblestone, they were all panicked, some were crying. But you were nowhere to be seen. And then... T-they said… You were after a monster, on your own, with only your two swords… I am not thinking you are weak, Jasper, I could never. But you alone, with no protection… I lost my mind. I ran, but I didn’t have the time to do anything as you were back, and… And covered with blood… I remembered that day… On Yggdrasil… The day I wished I would never revive… I’m sorry I didn’t even think about healing you. This was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were panicked. Still worried about me. After everything. You do remember that I betrayed you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I deserved it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you didn’t. It was too much. Too much hate. It was so easy to blame you for everything… But you shouldn’t take the blame for everything. This is my burden. Not yours. I am the one who almost destroyed the world. I am the unforgivable one here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t destroy the world. It didn’t happen, and it won’t happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it didn’t happen doesn’t mean I should be forgiven still. I was willing to destroy the balance of the world, to sacrifice everyone, just to beat you. I wanted to be stronger than you. In order to do that, I offered my soul to the darkness. I served evil itself. I destroyed this very village happily and would have murdered all those people… because I wanted to. In Gondolia, I spread fear in the town. The citizens hid in their houses, the children were crying… I trapped the Luminary, I hurt and captured his closest friend to use him as a bait. I freed a dangerous witch, who freezed an entire kingdom… Because I was stopped before causing the end of the whole world, I should be forgiven? I don’t think so.” Jasper stood up, his gaze lost in the sky. “I am here because a boy took pity on me and imposed me upon his friends. Not because I deserved it.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t be alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you didn’t, Eleven would not have saved you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would have. He seems to believe he is to save every soul he finds on his way. He thinks he can save everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He does not. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, although he lacks confidence in himself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is the favorite leaf of Yggdrasil. He banished the evil from this world. He grew a strong group of allies. And he has no confidence?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He may be the Luminary, he remains a boy who is not even eighteen. He had to face many difficulties even since the very day he was born. I suspect he hides even more from us - there is something in his eyes that was not here when he came to the castle of Heliodor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since when are you able to read into people's mind?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since I almost lost you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer took Jasper by surprise. He looked at him by reflex. Hendrik’s expression was a mix of guilt and sorrow. He quickly turned his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going back to my tent. You are right, I need to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Good night, Jasper…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper started walking back to his tent, but he stopped quickly. He stood there, awkwardly, hugging himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Say, Hendrik… What is it… you see so worthy in me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the man approach him yet staying a few steps behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a better man than you think you are… We are not in a kind world, Jasper. Evil is there, lurking and tempting those who are in the wrong place at the wrong time… We know what you have done recently, but we also are aware of your merits from before. You saved us when Dundrasil fell. You led us to victory numerous times thanks to your strategies. You were there for me when… When I arrived in Heliodor. I will forever be grateful for you. You saved me. I only wish… I could save you now… From your inner demons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I don’t deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper, you do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. I hurt… Way too many people… I don’t deserve kindness… I didn’t deserve to have a second chance. And… And I didn’t deserve you. Despite everything I have done and said to you, y-you always… You always stayed… I… I don’t...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendrik gently placed his hands on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do, Jasper. You do deserve kindness, and a chance to fix your mistakes. I am the reason you made them in the first place, so I have to help you fix them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe me nothing… I only bring pain, Hendrik.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really did, I would not be here, I assure you. I… I am glad you are here, too. If you had… If you had p… perished… I don’t know… What I would have done…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would have moved on more easily, like you deserve to. You should forget about me… About the past. You should be free from me… If the Luminary didn’t have spared me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper… Do you mean… You wanted… That you wish… You were…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Things would be easier-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They would not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper was suddenly turned around as large hands cupped his cheeks, so tightly he couldn’t flee, but not enough to hurt him. Hendrik’s eyes were now filled with tears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hurt him again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jasper thought, guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper…” Hendrik’s voice was shaky. “Being dead would solve nothing! It doesn’t bring redemption! It only… brings pain… Fleeing from your problems doesn't make them disappear… You deserved redemption. And if I have to spend the rest of my life telling you so, then I will. Because it is the truth. You cannot expect everyone to forgive your acts, but you can try to be better. You have what you need in you, already. You… You are a great man… You lost yourself at some point, b-but you can come back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was on the verge of crying, barely holding back tears. Yet, he was looking at him right in the eyes, as he always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Hendrik… Do you think… I belong here, after all…? By your side? Despite everything…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendrik nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do. You do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper didn’t remember who initiated the gesture first, but he recalled very well how Hendrik’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him in a solid embrace, and how he rested his head on his shoulder, before breaking into tears, clutching on his clothes. The blond did shed tears too, of relief, perhaps happiness, to be accepted by someone so dear to him. He belonged somewhere, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke up at dawn in his tent. He didn’t recall getting to bed. However, he remembered very well Hendrik’s arms around him, how secure his muscles felt, strong and soft… He shook his head as his cheeks felt a little too hot. He looked around him, in case he wasn't alone… But there was no one else with him. He quickly got prepared then left. Hendrik was there, by the fire. He was busy boiling water, probably for breakfast. He looked up and stared, before giving him a shy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Jasper. Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t. I… woke up by myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you… Did you sleep well, hopefully?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized he didn’t have any nightmare, for the first time in months. He could feel an unpleasant warm covering his face as he stuttered. “I slept just fine, thank you.” Curse Hendrik and his comforting aura. “What about you? I… Did you sleep… in the tent? After… Forgive me, I do not recall getting to bed last night, so could you tell me what… happened?” He played with his bangs, trying to look relaxed when he was so anxious he was almost vibrating. It satisfied him to see the other man blushing madly, as he wasn’t the only one to be embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Last night.” He sounded like he wanted to bury himself in the ground to never be seen again. “We, huh… We… em-embraced each other… Or rather, I… I held you in… in m-my a-arms…” They had hugged. It wasn’t one-sided. However Jasper wasn’t ready to admit it just yet. “At some point, you… You seemed tired, as if you had no strength left in your legs to support you, so I simply… I carried you to the tent… You were already asleep, so I put a cover on you and tried not to wake you up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an awkward silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Jasper eventually said. “For your thoughtfulness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me if I crossed the line yesterday. When I… touched you. And for my dumb choice of words. I didn’t want to make you feel guilty. You… You are suffering because of a wound… That cannot disappear with only a few words. It was wrong of me to imply you were a coward who didn’t want to face his problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t recall you phrasing it this poorly. Plus, I am not angry for your difficulties to choose the right words. You always have been a man of actions, not words. You can learn to do better, though. Now, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… I thought you could have some breakfast, so I made fruit sandwiches with Amber, and I was about to make you a tea. I wasn’t sure when you would wake up, but I thought he would be soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How considerate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendrik seemed uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me. I did not want to… To impose…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t imposing anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper walked closer and started making the tea, using the ingredients Hendrik handed to him. He put maybe a little too much sugar, almost expecting the broader man to say something. He didn’t, he simply watched the blond man, studying the way he was preparing his favourite drink. Jasper sat by his side on the bench, probably too close to him. However, none of them tried to move away. Hendrik held out the plate with the little sandwiches and they ate them in silence, looking at the river and listening to the sounds of nature. It was a true moment of peace. Jasper closed his eyes and breathed longly, enjoying the warmth of sunlight on him. He felt someone looking at him, and he turned toward his companion, who was staring at him, a shy and fond expression on his face. The man instantly looked away, ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” He stuttered. “I did not mean to stare!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper covered his clenched fist with his hand. They looked at each other, studying the other’s reaction. The blond was afraid he went too far, acting inappropriately, especially after the way he pushed him away and talked to him. Then, Hendrik opened his hand and turned it, entwining his fingers with Jasper’s. Jasper leaned in, resting his head on Hendrik’s shoulder, who leaned back, his cheek against the blond hair. He didn’t know how long they stayed in this position, in a comfortable silence. He only knew that he was craving for this since years. This made him feel emotional, and he had to cover his face with his free hand. Hendrik let go of his hand, only to hold it with other hand so he could rub his back and shoulders. Pride be damned, for the second time in barely two days, Jasper allowed himself to cry in Hendrik’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendrik stayed until the end of the reconstruction of Cobblestone. With his great strength, he helped the villagers carry stone and wood. He followed every of Jasper’s indications without hesitation, trusting him with all his soul. Gemma and Amber were very eager about the inn, and they often came to ask him advice about how to run it. He lent them books about it, as they were more competent than him in this situation - he was a soldier, not a bartender. The tension had also decreased, the people feeling grateful for the rescue of Cole, who now tried to spend some time with him and copy him, when he wasn’t imitating Hendrik. No one would let him alone again, and there was always someone going to him, telling him food was served and he should eat. Needless to say it was mostly Hendrik, who was very happy to escort him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had talked about their relationship, Jasper being unsure about who they were for each other. They confessed having romantic feelings, but Hendrik didn’t want to go too fast, even if they were almost forty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need time to heal and accept yourself, Jasper.” He had said. “While love is a wonderful feeling which can lead you to achieve anything, I don’t want you to be pressured to do things you aren’t yet comfortable with. Trust me, I only want to spend my life with you to love you, if you allow me to, but I think you still need time to heal. We both do. We met three decades ago, that much is true… Yet it doesn’t mean we have to rush. We should find our rhythm. If you agree, that is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. I must confess… I feel still guilty, and… And unworthy. Still… I would be very happy… If you could stay with me and watch me become a better person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course… I will be there, always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was finally the last day of work. The last tile was put on the inn roof, the last pot placed in some house. Cheers echoed in the entire valley. Their home was standing again. A nice wind was blowing, chilling the hot air.  Jasper watched from a distance. The sight of the happy villagers made him smile faintly. For the weeks he had spent in Cobblestone, he had plenty of time to observe them, to see how they lived their life. A mother doing laundry while watching over her children, a man fishing, another feeding a horse… There was so much life. Life he almost destroyed completely, was it not for the intervention of-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper. There you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Hendrik. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man approached him with a broad smile on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They prepared a party to celebrate the end of renovation. Come and join us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Despite their warmer attitude toward me, I doubt it would be wise to join, Hendrik. They had so much work because of me. I might as well not push things too far. I was considering packing up quietly and leaving-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense. They are waiting for you, Jasper. Come with me, eat something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hendrik-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper! Jasper!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole, followed by Noah’s daughter - Connie, if he remembered well - running in their direction. They both grabbed his arms, one on each side, and pulled on them, screaming “Come on! Come on!” He had no choice but to follow. They ignored his protestations and led him mercilessly toward the center of the village, where the villagers were gathering. Behind them, Hendrik - this traitor - was laughing. They joined the villagers soon. Their gaze on him made Jasper feel uneasy. He wanted to disappear in a hole and looked furiously at the ground, but there was nowhere to hide. Some villagers smiled and even chuckled while others were too busy dancing to mind him. It reminded him of the last party they had. However, this time, he was feeling better about himself and around the villagers. Many offered him some food, and the children kept bringing him sweets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to dance?” Hendrik asked him suddenly. Jasper stared at him, surprised. Then he shyly nodded. His friend took his hand gently, leading him closer to the musicians but far enough to be just the two of them. They swang slowly, at their own rhythm, spinning. They learned how to dance together, stomping on each other’s foot once in a while. He cherished these memories, when life was easier. Hendrik wore a gentle smile, he only had for things he liked, such as puppies, his pendant, and now Jasper. The blond wondered since how long Hendrik was looking at him this way. Truth is, he knew it wasn’t new. The man was looking at him for years. Sadly, none of them had said anything about their feelings at that time, and things only got worse. Jasper was no longer looking at Hendrik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he smiled back, he promised himself to look more at his lover. He did not wish to repeat his mistakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are your plans for the future?” Hendrik suddenly asked. Jasper took a moment to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to go back to Gondolia.” He answered. “There is a nice bakery there that I miss. Also, I… I would like to apologize to someone there…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind if I went with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… was hoping you would accompany me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be my pleasure. Something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a friend in Sniflheim I wish to see… I owe them an apology… To you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sincerely forgive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hendrik.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept dancing together, hand in hand and smiles on their faces. It was a sunny day, the breeze was kind, and Jasper was starting to forgive himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Thank you for reading this short story until the end.<br/>I hope you enjoyed. This was a shorter chapter, calmer then the previous one. Did you like it?<br/>I intend to write more for this pair soon so stay tuned!<br/>Kudos and comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you for reading this first chapter! I hoped you liked it ^^<br/>This was supposed to be an OS, as usual, however it is very long.... So I decided to cut this into several parts. This should be easier to read...<br/>Hopefully I can share the second part next week. I'm not 100% sure yet but there should be three chapters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>